


The polls are in!

by Black_cat_nonsense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/chat has some doubts, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Multiple, Protective Ladybug, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Semi-Crack FIc, no one's hating on chat when she's around!, pre-reveal, unless it's her after he makes a dumb pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_cat_nonsense/pseuds/Black_cat_nonsense
Summary: Marinette hates when people think Ladybug is better than Chat Noir and gets into an argument with her friends about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely because I can and I wanted to. 
> 
> This is the first fic I'll ever be posting so I hope you enjoy! And if you like it, there's much more to come ;)

It was a bright Monday morning and everything was going right in Marinette's world. She had woken up on time, gotten ready with minimal clumsiness, and was arriving to class early for a change. She couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face as she opened her classroom door to see the love of her life, Adrien Agreste, sitting at his desk. Marinette approached meekly as he and Nino were discussing something. “But who's your favorite dude?” Nino asked Adrien, poking him in the ribs with his elbow.  
Adrien laughed, “Oh it's Ladybug, No question!”

Marinette froze in her tracks as her good mood quickly soured. She always hated it when people compared her and Chat Noir, usually because ladybug ended up being the favorite. Sometimes they would even go on to say ludicrous things like Chat's “just a sidekick”, or worse, that he's useless compared to her. Marinette has always fought hard against these accusations as Ladybug, reminding people how much she needed Chat and how they were partners whenever she got the chance, but to little avail. Ladybug was just more popular in everyone's eyes. It was never justified in her opinion, even if she was the only one who could purify the akumas. The favoritism was especially frustrating because she knew how sensitive Chat could be. He'd never admit it, but Marinette could tell how much comments like that could get to him. The thought of seeing him hurt broke her heart. 

With these thoughts brewing in her mind, she marched right over to the boys' desk. 

“Dude I know, right? She's so cool.” Nino grinned  
“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Marinette asked in what she hoped was a friendly tone, despite the annoyance she was feeling  
“Oh hey Mar! I was just asking Adrien who his favorite was, Chat Noir or Ladybug.” Nino answered, looking chipper  
_Great_ She thought sarcastically. “Mine's Ladybug, she's awesome.” Adrien said blushing a little  
The comment made Marinette's heart flutter until Nino stopped it dead again with his next question, “So Mar, who's your favorite?”

“They're real people,” Marinette huffed, “I don't do favorites.”  
“C'mon Marinette, it's not like we're saying anything to their faces,” _Oh if only you knew Lahiffe_ Mari thought bitterly, “You've gotta have one you think is cooler.” Nino insisted  
“Well actually I don't _have to_ have a favorite. I think both of them are doing their best to protect Paris.” She said tartly  
“Alright, fair point, but have you seen Ladybug? That girl defeated a dragon!!” Nino said excited  
“Yeah! Besides, she probably could throw Chat Noir halfway across Paris.” Adrien added  
Despite the truth behind the statement, Marinette felt heat rise to her cheeks and it was not for the usual Adrien-associated reason.

“Come on guys, it is not a competition.” She said crossing her arms  
“Never said it was.” Nino shrugged  
“Yeah, I think Chat Noir is pretty cool! Ladybug's just, the entire show y'know?” Adrien said dreamily  
“No way, her and Chat are partners,” Marinette said, steadily getting more irritated, “Neither one of them is 'better'.”  
“I don't know, Chat seems to get thrown around a lot...” Adrien said, looking down as if he was embarrassed  
“That's only because he's recklessly protective of Ladybug and runs into battle with out thinking! He's just as powerful as she is.” Mari said heated  
Nino lowered his hat and chuckled dramatically. “What's so funny Nino?” Marinette asked, squinting in suspicion and annoyance  
“It's just that you're showing your true colors Marinette Dupen-Chen,” He flipped his hat up with a flourish and looked straight into her eyes, “You're a total Chat Noir fangirl!”

Marinette's face turned beet red as she tried to argue, “N-no!! I told you I don't do favorites!”  
“You seem to be defending him an awful lot for someone who 'doesn't do favorites'” Nino smirked  
Adrien was looking at her strangely but at the moment she was too angry to notice. “I bet you only like him for his abs.” Nino teased  
Marinette rolled her eyes. “Oh please, he barely has abs.” She said matter-of-factly. As someone who he lands on-top of regularly, she would know.  
“I think he has decent abs.” Adrien interjected, ignoring the weird looks his friends gave him, “Ladybug's abs are just bigger.”  
Marinette wanted to scream.

At that moment Alya happened to pop up beside Nino. “Hey, what's going on you guys?” She asked leaning against the desk  
“Just discovering that Marinette has a massive crush on Chat noir.” Nino teased, making Marinette and Adrien blush  
“Oh please, I have just a big a crush on Chat Noir as you guys do on Ladybug.”  
Adrien's blush deepened.  
“Oh ho?” Alya said shooting a questioning look at Marinette, “What made you think she has the hots for Chat?”  
“Me and Adrien were talking about our favorite superheros and Marinette has been practically drooling over Chat.” Nino said with a snort  
“I WAS NOT!!” Marinette said red-faced

As Chloe was breezing by she couldn't help hearing the last few statements and interject. “Ugh, of course you would like Chat Noir.” She sneered  
Marinette whipped around, “What's that supposed to mean Chloe?”  
“You are both nobodys of course! Birds of a feather and all that. Annoying, useless, nobodys are all you guys are. I mean, who could even compare Chat to Ladybug!” Chloe laughed  
“He is **not** useless,” Marinette said fiercely, “You just wouldn't recognize anyone that brave, loyal, and selfless if they bit you in the face.”  
“Ugh like I said, annoying.” Chloe rolled her eyes and continued to her seat. 

When Mari turned around, Nino and Alya were giving her “the look” and Adrien seemed to be speechless. Too annoyed to continue the conversation, Marinette went up to her desk and sat down with a huff. Her entire good morning had gone right down the drain. Adrien looked back at her and, for once, she didn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes part two!
> 
> Things get a little angsty here, but nothing to big :)

After a long day, dusk fell over the city. Ladybug skipped over the rooftops and landed on a building near the Eiffel Tower where she and Chat usually met for patrol, her mind still churning from the conversation earlier that morning. Word traveled quickly of her supposed crush on the feline hero, so Marinette had to endure her friends' playful teasing all day. _Why can't I just appreciate Chat without liking him!? Plenty of people adore Ladybug without having a crush on her, why can't I just like Chat like that?_ She brewed without noticing she was pacing around the rooftop. Her partner landed on the edge of the roof and looked at her curiously.

“Someone's wound up tonight.” Chat commented, his eyes sparkling with mischief  
“Oh, hey kitty.” She said looking up  
“What's got you so riled up tonight M'lady?” Chat asked as he strolled over to her side  
“It's nothing.” Ladybug lied unconvincingly  
Chat's tail curled curiously. “C'mon, I just wanna know what's _bugging_ my partner?” He flashed her a smile

Ladybug's nose wrinkled at the pun as she debated whether to tell Chat or not. She was curious to find out how he truly felt about the issue, but at the same time she didn't want to draw out any insecurities he could have. Curiosity soon won however, as she gave in and told him, “Me and my friends were just...having an argument today.”  
“What about? Nothing serious I hope.” Chat asked.

He knew he shouldn't be prying, but Ladybug talked so sparsely about her personal life that whenever she opened up to him, he sapped it right up. “No, it wasn't anything bad...necessarily. We were just arguing about, us.” Ladybug put lightly  
“Us?” Chat tilted his head confused  
“Like...which one of us they thought was...better.” Ladybug tried to say it delicately, but it still felt like it came out wrong  
Chat's eyes widened as it finally clicked. “Oh! Really?” He said, thinking how strange it was that he and his friends had a similar conversation that morning, “They must have picked you of course.”  
“That's the problem, I tried to explain to them how neither one of us is 'better' but since they didn't know I'm Ladybug, they just thought I had a crush on you.” Ladybug said, still annoyed about the remarks she had received all day  
“Well I'm flattered that you'd defend me like that m'lady!” Chat blushed, “But, they are right. We aren't exactly equal.”

Ladybug immediately bristled. “What do you mean 'we're not equal'?” She demanded  
“You're...much better looking than I am?” He winked dogging the question, and shot a couple finger guns at her for good measure  
Despite her worry, she couldn't help giggling at his dorky gesture. “Very funny kitty. If anyone's a teen heart-throb around here, its totally you. With your black leather get-up and constant flirting you're sure to have girls swooning left and right.” Ladybug teased  
“I don't know bugaboo,” Chat countered, “I'm sure you've got quite a few young men seeing spots.” _I would know_ he added silently  
After a good eye-roll Ladybug turned serious again. “Chat, you and I both know you weren't talking about our looks.” She chided  
Chat's ears drooped slightly; he didn't really like were this was headed.

He doesn't want to come out and say it, but Chat has always thought that he and Ladybug didn't exactly get a 50/50 split on their powers. Ladybug has the power to create anything she needs to defeat the supervillians and is able to fix all the damage afterwards, not to mention how brilliant she was. She almost seamlessly handles every tough situation that gets thrown their way. The only real powers _he_ has are destruction and goofy jokes. While Ladybug had never once said he was inadequate, he couldn't help but feel like he was. 

He glanced out over the city, then he looked down at his feet as he scuffed the ground, anywhere that wasn't Ladybug. “Chat.” Ladybug's authoritative tone immediately brought his eyes back up to her piercing blue-bell gaze.  
“Why do you think we're not even?” The question was asked sternly but with such genuine care that Chat felt guilty he ever brought it up. He looked back down, unable to focus on her eyes.

“Well....” He said after a moments hesitation, “You're the only one who can purify the akumas, for one. Without that Paris would have been taken over in like, a day. You have you're lucky charm and are always coming up with brilliant plans to defeat the akumas while I'm just getting hit with various waves and blasts that put me under the their control. Heck most battles I hinder you more than I help! My powers are pretty weak compared to yours; You fix everything up while I just cause a mess. Sometimes...I just feel like the sidekick, and a pretty lousy sidekick at that.” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head 

Ladybug was not laughing. After some silence, Chat risked a glance at her face, but it wasn't much help. Ladybug's expression was a mixture of emotions he couldn't begin to decipher. Suddenly she marched right up to him. Chat gulped nervously and tried very hard not to blush as her face came within inches from his. “You dumb cat.” She said stiffly (Chat realized she was holding back tears) then pulled him into a fierce hug. 

“I really wish you didn't run out into danger so often and get mind-controlled but you know what? I know you only do that do protect me. You are so loyal and kind and I have no clue what I would ever do without you. And you're right, I am the only one who can purify the Akumas, which means if I'm ever taken out of the fight it's game over. You knew that. I can name countless times were you protected me at your own expense because you _knew_ that. And that does not mean you're not as powerful as me! I wish I wasn't the only one who could purify them, I really do. And you are NOT just the sidekick, we are _partners_ no matter what anyone else says. Paris and I owe so much to you Chat Noir,” Ladybug spoke sternly into her partner's shoulder, her voice quivering now and again, “Your puns are lame but they always brighten up my day. You brighten up my day. I didn't even want to be a superhero Chat, but you were the first person to convince me that I could do it, and I have been doing it thanks to you. You mean more to me than I could ever say.”

Chat had stood in a stunned silence listening to his partner's stream of praise; some tears began to well-up in his eyes. He remained quiet long after his lady had stopped speaking. 

Then he finally whispered back. 

“Do...do you really think all that about me?”  
“Of course I do you dumb cat!” Was Ladybug's reply, gripping him tighter

“.....I'm so sorry you didn't know.” she added quietly

They just stayed there in each-others arms, neither one of them willing to move. As the night grew ever darker however, they reluctantly pulled apart. It was agreed that it was too late for a patrol now, and with a few final sniffles they said goodbye and each headed back to their own home.

Marinette flopped face-first onto her bed exhausted. Tikki perched on the pillow beside her. “I can't believe he really thought he was just a sidekick.” Marinette mumbled into her pillow  
Tikki giggled, “Judging by tonight, I doubt he'll think that any more.”  
Marinette lifted her head to look at her, then gave Tikki a small smile. “He better not, otherwise I'm going to have to lose more sleep hugging that thought out of him.” She joked sleepily  
Her sinking eyelids quickly took over however, and Tikki watched over her lovingly as Marinette drifted off to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Across town, Adrien was still wide awake. Lying on his back he stared at the ceiling, focusing on nothing in particular. Ladybug's words hadn't left his mind for hours, and neither has the blush on his face. Every doubt he had about his abilities had been washed away by her praise, leaving only a warm, tingly feeling in his heart. He kept replaying the conversation in his mind for hours until he felt he could explode with happiness. After forever, he spoke up.

“....Can you believe it Plagg?” Adrien whispered to Plagg, gaze still fixed on the ceiling. (He would have turned towards him, but the room was so dark there'd be no point in trying to find the camouflaged kwami)  
Plagg didn't bother opening his eyes as he responded, “Believe what?”  
“That Ladybug really cares about me, and that I mean so much to her?” Adrien sighed lovesick  
“....kid its 2am,” Plagg yawned rubbing his eyes, “Go. To. Sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, things were not going as well for Marinette as they were yesterday. Staying out late with Chat had resulted in sleeping in past all of her alarms and puffy eyes. She stumbled around trying to get ready and find the homework she had neglected. But she wouldn't have changed a thing about what happened last night, even if that meant bursting through her classroom door during role-call. 

“Glad you could join us Marinette,” Mrs Bustier said in good humor, seeing Marinette's ruffled appearance, “Head on over to your seat please.”  
Marinette gladly obliged. As she sat down, Alya leaned over with a dumb grin on her face and whispered in her ear, “Well look what the Chat dragged in.”  
Marinette hummed in annoyance, but she wasn't really mad. She realized it did kinda look like she had a crush on Chat the way she was talking about him yesterday, so she'd just have to put up with the teasing for a while. 

As Marinette turned back towards the teacher she saw Adrien waving to get her attention. Mari's cheeks turned pink as she quickly leaned towards him.  
“Hey, I was thinking about what you said yesterday,” Adrien began, looking a little embarrassed  
It was Marinette's turn to look embarrassed as she quickly interrupted, “O-oh don't worry about that!! I wasn't angry or anything! Well, ok, I was angry but not at you, _never at you_ , I just, um....” She realized she was rambling and cut herself off

Adrien only looked confused for a few seconds before laughing it off. “No, no, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're right. It's silly to fight over who's the better hero when they're both doing their best to protect the city.” He explained  
“Y-you do?” Marinette asked  
Adrien nodded. “Thank you Adrien, that...that means a lot to me.” Marinette said.  
She smiled at him, and he smiled back

A light-bulb suddenly went off in the blond's head. “Wait, did you say you were mad about yesterday?” Adrien asked looking concerned  
_Uh oh, he was actually LISTENING to my rambling?!?_ Mari gulped as her blush came back with a vengeance, _Maybe I should say that I was just joking? NO that's dumb! I don't know what to do!! What if he thinks I like Chat or maybe he'll think it's weird that I'm so defensive and find out I'm ladybug OR-_  
Marinette realized that Adrien was still waiting for an answer. After taking a deep breath, she decided to just tell him the truth. Her other friends thought she had a crush on Chat anyway, she guessed it just couldn't be helped. “...Yeah, I was pretty mad. I'm not anymore, don't worry! And I wasn't really mad at you guys, I just....don't like people making fun of Chat Noir. I don't think he gets all the credit he really deserves sometimes.”

Marinette could have sworn Adrien was blushing, but whatever it was disappeared as he looked back at her. “I think it's cool you believe in Chat Noir so much.” He admitted  
“Well of course I do, he's-” _crap, I can't just say he's my partner!!_ “-a superhero! Y-yeah! He protects all Paris and has personally saved me like,twice,” Marinette said quickly to cover up her almost-mistake, “Why shouldn't I believe in him?”  
Adrien just grinned at her. It was the kind of grin that made her feel all warm and bubbly. Though, she couldn't help the feeling that it somehow looked familiar....

Adrien turned back around and Marinette melted into her seat. She was so glad at least one of her friends agreed with her, _especially_ since that friend was Adrien! _It might of had a rough start, but I don't think today will be so bad!_ She thought cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
